Cafés nocturnes accompagnées
by BONES-NCIS
Summary: Un week-end, plusieurs couples de séries et une petites histoire... A vous de découvrir :
1. Chapter 1

Cafés nocturnes accompagnés - Plusieurs parties réparties en un week-end.

**Fanfiction:** Sur 4 séries que j'aime : NY, unité spéciale-SUV; NCIS; NCIS L.A.; BONES (Dans l'ordre d'apparition)

**Rating: **Je dirais entre le K+ et T

**Résumé: **Un week-end et 4 couples. Que dire de plus?

**Note de l'auteur:** Je sais pas si ça va plaire mais laisser quand même quelques impressions pour l'amélioration ou n'importe.

* * *

**Cafés nocturnes accompagnés :**

Olivia regardait, depuis environs 20 minutes, son téléphone fixe. Devait-elle appeler Elliot ? Devait-elle rester là, assise sur son canapé, a rêvassé ? Devait-elle aller courir ? Toutes ces questions… L'équipe de Cragen avait bouclé un réseau de pédophiles qui régnait depuis 1 mois sur un lycée de Brooklyn. L'affaire avait été dure pour tout le monde et avait fait plus de 7 jeunes filles attaquées dont une morte. Ce week-end devrait faire du bien à toute l'équipe. Olivia prit la décision de téléphoner à son partenaire. Elle composa son numéro et attendit. Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie, trois sonnerie,...

« Stabler. » Fit la voix masculine de l'inspecteur de police. « C'est moi. » Répondit Olivia. « Que me vaut cet appel ? » Demanda gentiment Elliot. « Ça te dis : un café nocturne et une part de gâteau au choc' ? » Demanda la jeune femme. « Puisque je n'ai rien à faire et que de la compagnie me ferais du bien… Pourquoi pas. Je passe te prendre dans 10 minutes. » Dit l'intéressé, puis il raccrocha. Olivia Benson alla enfiler un training, des baskets et un pull. Elle prit la part de gâteau et sortit de chez elle. 5 minutes plus tard, elle vit l'allure massive de son co-équipier arriver. Le costume fut troqué pour un jeans, un pull à l'effigie d'une équipe de football américain et des baskets. Une main dans la poche, il prit au passage Olivia la taille et l'emmena là où ils voulurent.

Ils marchèrent silencieux en contemplant le quartier de nuit. L'inspecteur Benson sentait l'arme de son partenaire contre sa main. Précaussions ? Sûrement. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'un parc, les inspecteurs allèrent s'assoeir sur un banc, éclairé par un lampadaire et la lune. Elliot laissa son amie seule quelques instants, le temps qu'il faut pour aller prendre 2 cafés au resto d'en face. Olivia sortit le gâteau de sa boîte et attendit sagement son collègue. Ce dernier revint, 2 tasses de cafés en main et un léger sourire en coin. Il tendit une tasse à sa partenaire et s'assit près d'elle. « C'est toi qui l'a fait ? » Murmura Elliot. « Ma nouvelle voisine, Miss Buck, m'en a fait part d'un morceau… Tu vas le manger j'espère parce qu'elle m'en a mis une grosse part et hier déjà, j'en ai pris un bout mais j'ai saturé à la fin… » Dit Olivia en souriant….

**[…]**

Ziva prit une cuillère et coupa un morceau de la part de gâteau. « Mmmmmh… » Fit-elle. « Verdict ? » Demanda Tony. « Delicious ! » Chuchota-elle. L'ex-officier du Mossad sourit et reprit un bout. « Tu vas grossir en mangeant tout ce gâteau au chocolat. » Tenta Tony. « Même pas peur… » Dit-elle. « Et puis, les meurtriers et hors la loi, me font déjà courir assez donc, je perdrais vite ce surplus. » Ajouta la jeune femme fièrement. L'agent spécial du NCIS sourit de plus belle en voyant sa partenaire reprendre un 3ème morceau. Il décida d'en manger aussi un peu. Ils rigolèrent, parlèrent et observèrent, assis sur un banc en face du Potomac. Elle but une gorgée de café et fit apparaître sur son doux visage, une petite moustache de crème. « Ziva…Tu as de la crème sur la figure. » Dit alors DiNozzo. « Quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme intriguée. « Tu… Laisses tomber… Approches ! » Lui ordonna-t-il. Elle rapprocha son visage de son co-équipier et ce dernier effaça légèrement, à l'aide de son pouce, la crème sur le visage de sa collègue. « Oups… Merci Tony. » Dit-elle en souriant.

**[…]**

L'agent G. Callen sourit au geste sa partenaire. Il la regarda intensément et lui murmura : « Allons marcher tu veux ? » La jeune Kensi Blye accepta et alla jeter l'emballage du gâteau au chocolat, qui avait disparut dans le ventre de son partenaire. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le bord de la plage. Un vent soufflait légèrement faisant flotter les cheveux de la belle brune. Callen eut un geste soudain, il prit la main de sa collègue dans la sienne et la rapprocha de lui. Kensi passa son bras derrière le dos de Callen et s'accrocha à la hanche de ce dernier. Le jeune homme en fit de même appréciant la proximité de la jolie fille. Ils se lancèrent des petits regards, se rencontrant parfois. Callen formait des petits cercles sur le bas du dos de sa partenaire qui ne se lassait pas de ces douces caresses. Après avoir marché quelque temps, les deux plus qu'amis atteignirent la plage. Le sable paraissait chaud et le temps était des plus beaux pour une nuit de novembre.

Kensi déposa ses chaussures et releva son pantalon. Elle laissa Callen sur le sable chaud et se dirigea vers l'océan. « Cet endroit est immense ! » Cria la jeune femme à l'intention de son ami. « C'est toi qui est petite dans cet endroit immense. » Répliqua en retour G. « Viens ! Elle est bonne. » Cria à nouveau la jeune femme. Son partenaire se leva et se déchaussa. Il courut rejoindre son amie dans l'eau légèrement tiède. Kensi commença alors à asperger Callen tout en rigolant. Prit dans leur jeu, les deux collègues du NCIS ne se rendirent pas compte que l'eau devenait de plus en plus profonde. Ce n'est qu'en Callen vit que la jeune femme grelottait qu'il lui proposa de rentrer.

**[…]**

Pendant le long du trajet, l'agent spécial ne prononça pas un mot, savourant les doux instants passés avec sa coéquipière. Quand il arriva devant chez elle, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui dit : « Bon et bien… On se voit lundi, Bones. » « Booth, Attendez, où allez-vous ? » « Et bien, je rentre chez moi pardi. » Dit en souriant l'agent. « Mais on, on pourrait boire une bière avant non ? » Demanda timidement la jeune femme. « Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé pour un café nocturne. » « Oui, mais moi j'ai dit oui. Sinon vous seriez obliger de finir ce merveilleux gâteau au chocolat fait par Parker tout seul et… » « Aller vous reposer. » « Booth, non ! Attendez, rester encore un peu. Juste quelques minutes encore. » Insista l'anthropologue judiciaire. « Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau alors Brennan ? » « Non, je suis décidée à ce que vous restiez encore quelques instants pour que la soirée se termine en un merveilleux… miracle. » « Une voix hésitante… » « Je sais mais… s'il vous plaît. » « D'accord. » Booth entra dans l'appartement et vit Brennan aller se changer. Quand elle revint, le jeans mouillé était échangé avec un short. « J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. » « Je vous écoute Tempérance. » Elle hésita, se tortilla et sentit la main de son partenaire sur sa jambe l'incitant à continuer. « Je… J'aimerais savoir si… Si on pouvait ce voir ce week-end et passer du temps ensemble. » Seeley Booth, surprit de la demande de sa partenaire, resta silencieux. « Seeley… Votre silence en dit beaucoup. Vous ne voulez donc pas. Vous avez quelqu'un et vous la voyez ce week-end c'est ça ? » Booth encore plus étonné, ouvrit la bouche et le seul son du mot 'oui' en sortit. « Et bien… Rentrez. Votre petite-amie doit sûrement vous attendre. Passer une bonne nuit et on se voit lundi. » Bones se leva et allait partir quand son partenaire lui attrapa la main. « Bones, je disais oui pour passer du temps ensemble, pas parce que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'empêcherait de venir passer du bon temps avec vous… » « Parker. » Murmura-t-elle. « Parker. Oui, mais même lui me demande tout le temps : 'Et Dr. Bones, elle est toute seule ? Et Madame Bones, on peut aller la voir ?' » Expliqua Booth en imitant une voix d'enfant. Brennan souriait et demanda alors avec timidité : « Alors on se voit demain et dimanche ? » « Oui. » « J'avais une idée… » « Vous êtes inspirée des idées ces temps-ci. » « Je sais… Angéla. Donc, je pensais que demain, j'organiserais toute la journée, et vous dimanche. » « Parfait. Alors demain disons… 8h30 ? » « Parfait. » Tempérance raccompagna son partenaire vers la porte et lui dit : « Merci pour l'invitation. C'était vraiment merveilleux. » « C'est normal. J'ai choisi la meilleure personne pour ça. » Après ces dires, Seeley embrassa la joue de Brennan et tourna les talons une bonne fois pour toute et attendrait de revoir le lendemain, sa belle.

**[…]**


	2. Chapter 2

S comme Samedi, S comme Surprises.

« Stabler ! Tu veux bien me dire où est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'emmener ? » Demanda Olivia, exaspérée par le comportement cachotier de son coéquipier. « Je te donne un indice : quelque chose que tout le monde fait et qui apporte une sorte de jouissance totale. » « Quoi ? Le sexe ? Je refuse catégoriquement de coucher avec toi et… » « Mais non Liv. Pas du sexe. Réfléchis. » Elliot continua de laissé sa partenaire en suspens devant la dite surprise du jour. L'inspecteur Benson stoppa ses réflexions et essaya de se concentrer sur les rues qu'empruntait son ami : difficile puisque celui-ci conduisait tel un Michael Schumacher sur une piste de F1. « Bon Stabler si tu me dis rien je descends de cette bagnole et je rentre chez moi. » « Liv ! Non, tu ne vas pas t'échapper comme ça. » « Alors dis-moi ! » « On avait dit : Surprise ! » « Je te hais Stabler. » « T'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque ! » L'hiver était installer sur New-York et l'Inspecteur de police avait prévu d'emmener sa partenaire sur la grande patinoire que surplombait la ville. « On va pas à la gym hein ? Parce que j'veux pas suer comme un porc et attraper un rhume après. » « Liv… Tais-toi ! » Il gara sa voiture sur le parking et mis en bandeau sur les yeux de son amie. « Elliott ! » Cria-t-elle.

[ …]

« Fais pas ta chochotte DiNozzo. » Chuchota Ziva. Elle lui prit la main et le guida. Quand ils furent à l'entrée, Ziva retira le tissu des yeux de son partenaire et le regarda. « Odeur de glace, bruit de patins,… Patinoire. » « Perspicace Tony. Oui. Je me suis dis que comme tu aimais me conter tes exploits sportifs, on pourrait faire quelque chose de drôle, d'amusant et de nouveau. » « Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais patiné depuis que tu es ici ? » Demanda l'agent du NCIS complètement étonné. « Exact. Alors, apprends-moi. » « Miss David, vous continuerez toujours à m'impressionné. » Dit-il avec une voix de charmeur. « D'où sort cette réplique ? » « Nulle part. C'est du DiNozzo. » Les deux amis allèrent louer leur patins et allèrent se changer. Quand Tony arriva sur la glace, il chercha son amie des yeux. « Je crois que la madame qui était avec vous, et ben elle crie votre nom depuis l'entrée parce qu'elle a peur. » « Merci bonhomme. » Tony ébouriffa les cheveux du blondinet et alla rejoindre Ziva à l'entrée de la patinoire. « Ex-officier du Mossad, ninja surentraînée et polyglotte ne sait pas venir sur la glace seule sans que son partenaire merveilleux, italien et attendrissant vienne la chercher ? » Cria Tony. « Ferme-la Anthony. » Siffla la jeune femme. « Prends mon bras au lieu de te plaindre. » Elle glissa sa main dans celle que l'agent lui tendait et s'y accrocha. « Merci. » « Bon, je t'explique… Il faut que tu glisses, pas que tu marches et ensuite mais tes pieds en canard… » « C'est quoi des pieds en canard ? » Tony rigola et lui montra. « Je vois. Mais tiens moi, tu veux, sinon je vais tomber… » « Jamais. » Lui souffla-t-il.

[…]

Après quelques tours main dans la main, Kensi laissa Callen et essaya par elle-même de s'aventurer sur la glace. Se retrouvant au milieu, seule, entourée de personnes, elle fut prise de panique et essaya désespérément de rejoindre son ami. « Callen. » Appela-t-elle. La jeune femme répéta son nom une deuxième fois et essaya de le retrouver en le cherchant du regard quand elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches. « Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? » « Facile, je sais patiner moi ! » Répliqua G. « Allez, viens. » Le jeune homme se positionna en sens arrière et prit les deux mains gantées de sa co-équipière… Il l'a dirigea lentement et sentit Kensi se détendre. L'homme aux multiples visages commença à accélérer le mouvement, ne laissant pas le temps à sa partenaire de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle trébucha et renversa par la même occasion son ami. Nez à nez, la jeune femme sentait le souffle chaud de son partenaire accélérer et que la lueur dans ses yeux changées tandis que l'agent Callen sentait le poids de Kensi sur son corps entier et le froid de la glace qui commençait à lui geler les fesses. « Kenz', c'est pas que j'aime pas cette position mais si tu te lèves pas, j'aurais le popotin congelé et il se brisera comme un glaçon… » La jeune femme lui asséna un coup et essaya de se relever. « Merci. »

[…]

Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan sortirent de la patinoire bras dessus-bras dessous, rigolant de la journée passée. « Booth… J'ai une question. » « Je vous écoute. » Répondit l'agent. « Quand… Quand on est tombé…à la patinoire… Vous aviez dit que cous aimiez la position dans laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvez et… » « Et donc ça vous laisse suspecter que je pourrais aimer cela ? » Demanda Seeley, avec son sourire charmeur aux lèvres. « Ma question est plutôt : Avez-vous déjà pensé à nous, vous et moi, dans cette position, hors-d'œuvre. Je veux dire pas dans un contexte comme 'j'ai trébuché' ou pour me protégé ? » Le silence s'installa dans la bouche de l'ex-sniper. « Bones appelle Booth, répondez… » « Je crois que oui. Une ou deux… Fois seulement. » « Quand ? » « Vegas et pendant mon fameux rêve. » « Vegas ? » « Votre robe… Enfin, celle que j'avais choisi. » « Et le rêve ? » « On était censé être marier et donc que fait un couple marier ? » « Il fornique. » « Oui, enfin pas dans ces termes là mais l'idée générale est là. Et vous Bones ? » Demanda Seeley a son tour, sachant que ces révélations allaient sûrement changer leur partenariat. « Après le Noël que vous m'aviez offert et au Noël où Papa Noël avait explosé et que j'avais dû vous déshabiller. » Booth regarda sa partenaire et lui susurra à l'oreille « Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez des fantasmes salaces à propos de mon merveilleux corps… » « SEELEY ! Je… non ! » S'exclama la jeune femme. « Vous savez que je suis agent spécial au FBI, que je suis permis de vous arrêtez et vous posez des questions et toujours obtenir la vérité ? » « Je ne vois pas le rapport agent Booth. » Le petit jeu qui s'était installé continuait, encore et encore.

Après avoir passé la journée ensemble, les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent au 'Founding Fathers' pour partager un verre et pour terminer en beauté ce samedi pleins de surprises. 1 plat de macaronis au fromage surprise plus tard, quelques bières et du bon vin plus tard, Tempérance proposa à son ami de rentrer. Arrivée à bon port, la jeune femme fut accompagnée jusqu'à sa porte. « Et bien voilà Mademoiselle Bones, vous voici déposée à domicile. » Tempérance dans ses pensées les plus profondes n'entendit pas son partenaire. « Bones ? » « Mmh ? » « Je vous disais 'Bonne soirée et à demain.' » « Oh… » « Vous étiez dans vos pensées ? » « Oui. Je m'étais égarée, je suis désolée. » « J'ai passée une excellente journée. Quand je dis excellente, je veux dire le top du top, le genre de chose que je ne ferais pas avec une petite-amie blonde et pulpeuse quelconque ou un collègue de bureau. » « Mais je suis votre amie et votre partenaire non ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement avec une pointe de tristesse. « Vous êtes bien plus que ça Bones, bien plus qu'une copine, qu'une collègue et qu'une personne peut importe qui elle est. » La jeune femme sourit. « Bonne nuit Agent très Spécial Seeley Booth. » « Bonne nuit Docteur Tempérance Brennan. » Une accolade plus tard, la porte se ferma et l'ex-sniper tourna les talons se réjouissant déjà du lendemain.

[…]


End file.
